Sekali Ini Saja
by Outer space-alien XV
Summary: Spoiler chap 423 versi author. Cekidot gan!


Sekali Ini Saja

Disclaimer: Bukan author yang bikin Bleach ama lirik lagunya.

Pertama.. mohon maaf kalau author suka lama updatenya soalnya author juga banyak kerjaan dan author ngerjain fanficnya secara berkala, jadi sekali lagi gomen ya... Trus sekarang author lagi suka bikin fic yang ada lagunya dan karena lagunya membuat author terinspirasi jadilah fic ini. Ini situasi di chapter 423 tapi versi author. Mudah-mudahan pada suka ya...

-o-

"Akkhh... dimana aku?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Di depannya tampak bayangan seseorang berambut hitam. Ichigo memejamkan matanya lagi dan baru sadar kalau di depannya ada Rukia.

"Ru-Rukia?"

Ichigo baru menyadari kalau Rukia sedang menangis. Air matanya berlinang tetapi dia tersenyum dan berkata..

"Syukurlah... Kau sudah sadar, Ichigo..."

_**Bersamamu..**_

_**Kulewati lebih dari seribu malam**_

"Tentu saja aku sudah sadar... berapa lama aku- kau tahu... pingsan?" tanya Ichigo sambil mencoba menopang dirinya untuk duduk.

"1 bulan." Jawab Rukia pendek. Dia sudah mengelap air matanya. Ichigo menghela napas.

"Mana yang lain?"

"Mereka sedang beristirahat di rumah Urahara-san."

"Oohh, baiklah..."

_**Bersamamu yang kumau**_

_**Namun kenyataannya tak sejalan**_

"Oh ya, Urahara-san bilang kalau ka-"

"Ya, aku sudah tau.. Waktuku tinggal 1 setengah jam setelah aku sadar. Aku tahu jadi tolong jangan dibicarakan..." ucap Ichigo. Ichigo tidak mau mendengarnya. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana hidup tanpa menjadi shinigami. Tanpa hollow. Tanpa Zangetsu. Tanpa Rukia...

"Kalau begitu... temani aku pamitan ya..?"

"...Baiklah..."

-o-

Orihime, Ishida, Chad, Renji, Urahara, Yoruichi, Ururu, Jinta, dan Tessai bersama Rukia dan Ichigo berkumpul di depan rumah Urahara. Mereka semua akan berpamitan.

Orihime mengelap air matanya dengan sapu tangan yang diberikan Ishida padanya. Rukia memeluk Orihime dan berkata padanya untuk jangan menangis. Setelah itu, Rukia bersalaman dengan Ururu, Jinta, Tessai.

"Kau harus sering mengunjungi kami.." kata Yoruichi sambil memeluk Rukia.

"Aku akan sangat merindukan kalian..." kata Rukia.

"Urahara-san, terima kasih sudah menolongku dan Soul Society.."

"Itu sudah menjadi tugasku.." Urahara berhenti sejenak dan berkata, "Selamat jalan, Kuchiki-san..."

_**Tuhan bila masih ku diberi kesempatan**_

_**Izinkan aku untuk mencintanya**_

Urahara mengangguk kepada Ichigo. Mereka semua membiarkan Ichigo dan Rukia untuk mengambil waktu privasi untuk mereka sendiri. Mereka sudah sepakat, di saat Ichigo kehilangan kekuatan shinigaminya, di saat itulah Rukia akan pulang ke Soul Society.

Ichigo menatap Rukia dan perlahan... tangannya menyentuh tangan Rukia dan menggenggamnya erat.Sebelum berjalan, Rukia dan Ichigo berbalik untuk pamit. Rukia berusaha untuk menahan air mata yang sedari tadi sudah ditahannya. Rukia mencoba untuk tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Urahara, Yoruichi, Orihime, Ishida, Chad, dan Renji memandangi mereka dengan tatapan iba begitu mengingat mereka tidak bisa bersama.

_**Namun bila waktuku telah habis dengannya**_

_**Biar cinta hidup sekali ini saja**_

Ichigo dan Rukia berjalan ke danau. Mereka semakin mengeratkan genggaman mereka masing-masing. Mereka memperlambat langkah mereka masing-masing untuk menikmati setiap momen yang mereka alami hari ini. Waktu yang mereka punya tinggal 45 menit lagi...

_**Bersamamu**_

_**Kulewati lebih dari seribu malam**_

Mereka sudah sampai di tepi danau. Ichigo memandang danau yang begitu indah di hadapannya. Pemandangan danau yang dilatar belakangi senja, begitu indah. Tetapi begitu mengingat kenyataan yang sudah berteriak, Ichigo tidak dapat menahan emsinya lagi. Ichigo berputar menghadap Rukia. Sebelum Rukia dapat merespon, Ichigo sudah memeluknya.

_**Bersamamu yang kumau**_

_**Namun kenyataannya tak sejalan**_

"I-Ichigo..?"

Ichigo tidak menjawab melainkan malah memeluk Rukia lebih erat.

"He-hey... Ichigo.. apa yang kau lakukan? Le-lepas! Lepaskan aku!" Rukia meronta-ronta di pelukan Ichigo. Rukia memukul-mukul dada Ichigo.

"Bisakah... kita.. sebentar saja tetap berada di posisi seperti ini...?" tanya Ichigo dengan suara bergetar. Ia sedang menahan emosinya yang sedang meluap-luap di hatinya.

_**Tuhan bila masih ku diberi kesempatan**_

_**Izinkan aku untuk mencintanya**_

Pukulan Rukia berhenti. Rukia terdiam... Ia tidak menyangka Ichigo akan merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Sama-sama sedang menahan emosi masing-masing. Rukia melingkarkan tangannya melingkari dada Ichigo... dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Ichigo. Ichigo dapat merasakan bajunya agak lembap.

_**Namun bila waktuku telah habis dengannya**_

_**Biar cinta hidup sekali ini saja**_

Ichigo mengusap-usap punggung Rukia dengan lembut, menyebabkan Rukia untuk menangis lebih keras lagi. Ichigo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, dipejamkan matanya sambil mendengar tangisan dari wanita yang _amat sangat _dicintainya. Mereka tidak memperdulikan berapa lama sudah mereka lewati dengan tangisan.

_**Tak sanggup bila harus jujur **_

_**Hidup tanpa hembusan nafasnya**_

Jujur, mereka sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan hidup tanpa kehadiran satu sama lain. Rukia tanpa Ichigo dan Ichigo tanpa Rukia. Mereka tidak pernah membayangkan akan kehilangan. Tapi sayang takdir berkata lain. Takdir berkata bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah bisa bersama.

Ichigo dapat merasakan bahwa ini sudah waktunya. Waktunya untuk kehilangan hollow. Waktunya untuk kehilangan Zangetsu. Waktu untuk kehilangan Soul Society. Dan waktunya untuk kehilangan hatinya lagi... Rukia...

_**Tuhan bila waktu dapat kuputar kembali**_

_**Sekali lagi untuk mencintanya**_

Ichigo merasakan kehampaan mulai menyelimuti hatinya untuk kedua kalinya. Ichigo merasakan bahwa Rukia sudah tidak berada di pelukannya lagi. Ichigo meneteskan air matanya. Ia tidak sanggup untuk melewatinya. Ia sudah terlambat. Ia sudah terlambat untuk mengatakannya.

_**Namun bila waktuku telah habis dengannya**_

_**Biarkan cinta ini (biarkan cinta ini)**_

_**Hidup untuk sekali ini saja**_

Di dalam tangisnya, Ichigo mengulang terus kata-kata, "Aishiteru, Rukia..."

THE END

Huwaaaa... sedih banget.. *ngelap air mata pake tisu* Author gak nyangka bisa buat fic ini.. *nangis2 gaje* Oh ya author lupa ngasih tahu kalau ada teman-teman yang mau request boleh aja kok. Caranya bisa lewat review atau private message atau lewat FB atau twitter juga boleh. ^^ Bakalan author tunggu loh.. Jadi.. tekan tombol untuk review!


End file.
